totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tellyzx's Pokemon Legends Hollywood Hotel*SEASON 4*
PLHH Complete Cast.png|PLHH Cast (2011) Pokemon Legends Official Cast 2.png|PL Series (2012)|linktext=The Complete Cast of The Pokemon Legends Series bandicam 2013-01-17 23-29-00-974.png|PLHH Cast (2013 Version)|linktext=This is the updated version of the original season 4 cast!!=D bandicam 2013-01-18 00-12-04-824.png|PLHH Aftershow Cast|linktext=Season 4's Awesome Aftershow Cast 'Synopsis:' Pokemon Legends Hollywood Hotel is the 4th & Final season of Tellyzx's popular Pokemon Legends Series.The season's theme is a combination of the series' first season and a TPA season. This season the phrase "Light's,Camera,Redemption!!" is used since this is the last chance to prove yourself. The season began on July 8th,2011. There are 63 cast mates competing in this season. The show has gone through at least 2 reboots since Tellyzx had issues w/ plot and continuity.He remade episodes 2-5 and was able to get back on his feet w/ the show,but then had to rework episode's 22-25 since the previous arc famously known as the "Heatran Arc" went on for 10 episodes giving the show a bad reputation.On October 30th,2011 the show went on a 3 month hiatus stopping at episode 21. The show returned on January 27th,2012(The Series' 2 year anniversary) and aired the movie'' Heatran's Legion of Evil & The Crimson Phoenix's Rise'' which closed the hated arc. The show had a 4 episode mini marathon the day after the movie in order to finish off the teams and begin the merge.As of February 2nd, there were 25 episodes. The show went on yet another hiatus for 4 months after Tellyzx had personal issues to deal with. The Show officially returned on July 20th w/ episode's 27 & 28, however Episode 26 was released as part of an early sneak peek on July 15th.As of August 4th, 33 episodes have aired. The season/series finale was originally scheduled for the end of August, but got scrapped of its idea due to Tellyzx's lack of interest. Tellyzx has announced that the finale will be epic, but no longer a movie event. The Series Finale was expected to debut on The Series' 3rd anniversary in January, but was once again pushed further away for lack of time working on the finale itself. The Series Finale premiered on March 21st, 2013. Arceus took home the grand prize of 75 million while Kyogre also received a runner up prize of 37 million (half of 75 million) as part of a last minute surprise by Zutzu. 'Cast:' Host(s):Zutzu Crobat Shiny Latias Swoobat *'(T)-Team Transformers' *'(HP)-Team Harry Potter' *'(IM)-Team Iron Man' *'©-This Person Was Captain on That Team' 'Cast Mates:' #'Mrs.Giratina(T)©' #'Keldeo(T)' #'Serperior(T)' #'Zekrom(T)' #'Articuno(T)' #'Kyogre(T)' #'Rayquaza(T)' #'Sceptile(T)' #'Mesprit(T)' #'Torterra(T)' #'Salamence(T)' #'Scrafty(T)' #'Umbreon(T)' #'Blastoise(T) -Arrives Ep.4' #'Blaziken(T)' '-Arrives Ep.5' #'Swampert(T)' '-Arrives Ep.6' #'Ho-oh(T)' '-Arrives Ep.7' #'Empoleon(T)' '-Arrives Ep.7' #'Zapdos(T)' '-Arrives Ep.8' #'Manaphy(T)' '-Arrives Ep.9' #'Tyranicape(T)' '-Arrives Ep.10' #'Infernape(HP)©' #'Arceus(HP)' #'Latios(HP)' #'Cresselia(HP)' #'Palkia(HP)' #'Thundurus(HP)' #'Mew(HP)' #'Jirachi(HP)' #'Uxie(HP)' #'Regice(HP)' #'Roserot(HP)' #'Haxorus(HP)' #'Dragonite(HP)' #'Rotom(HP)' '-Arrives Ep.4' #'Typhlosion(HP)' '-Arrives Ep.5' #'Darkrai(HP)' '-Arrives Ep.6' #'Azelf(HP)' '-Arrives Ep.7' #'Feraligatr(HP)' '-Arrives Ep.7' #'Meloetta(HP)' '-Arrives Ep.8' #'Meganium(HP)' '-Arrives Ep.9' #'Tycrosian(HP)' '-Arrives Ep.10' #'Mewtwo(IM)©' #'Mr.Giratina(IM)' #'Virizion(IM)' #'Moltres(IM)' #'Tornadus(IM)' #'Landorus(IM)' #'Celebi(IM)' #'Dialga(IM)' #'Phione(IM)' #'Regirock(IM)' #'Swelcho(IM)' #'Hitmonchan(IM)' #'Flygon(IM)' #'Kyurem(IM)' '-Arrives Ep.4' #'Reshiram(IM)' '-Arrives Ep.5' #'Lugia(IM)' '-Arrives Ep.6' #'Heatran(IM)' '-Arrives Ep.7' #'Deoxys(IM)' '-Arrives Ep.7' #'Registeel(IM)' '-Arrives Ep.8' #'Entei(IM)' '-Arrives Ep.9' #'Raikou(IM)' '-Arrives Ep.10' ' 'Elimination Chart: 'Episode Guide:' #'Light's,Camera,Paparazzi!! (7/8/11)' #'Reenactments & Alliances (7/22/11)' #'Backstabbing Twisters (7/23/11)' #'"Killer" Instincts All Around (8/1/11)' #'"Toy"-ing Around With Your Chances (8/2/11)' #'The Fairest B*tch of Them All (8/10/11)' #'One Kick Ass Challenge (8/11/11)' #'Zutzu's Angels,Torterra's Devils (8/22/11)' #'I Am Number 493 (8/24/11)' #'Caretakers of The Cheating Kind (8/26/11)' #'A Strategy Made of Iron,A Man Made of Evil (9/26/11)' #'Around The World With Your Worst Enemy (9/26/11)' #'I'll Be Your Friend,With Benefits (9/27/11)' #'Give Me The Green Light To Vote You Off (9/27/11)' #'Stepping Your Game Up (9/28/11)' #'Scary Town,Wicked People (10/15/11)' #'An A-Team & An E-Team (10/15/11)' #'Lying Your Way Closer To The Money (10/15/11)' #'The Blue Truth (10/19/11)' #'Forgetting Your Ex-Girlfriends or Boyfriends (10/20/11)' #'Chinese Dishonesty All Over The Place (10/31/11)' #'Disasters & Sabotage (1/27/12)' #'The Justice & Injustice Leagues of The World (2/1/12)' #'The Rocky Horror Legends Show (2/1/12)' #'Ocean's Twelve....or Ten (2/2/12)' #'Full Metal Hollywood Hotel (7/15/12)' #'Dial S For Shaymin' (7/20/12) #'The Fantastic 4 Vs. 4' (7/20/12) #'Into The Super Mario World Redux' (7/21/12) #'Hollywood Boxers' (7/21/12) #'PLHH Final Jury Vote' (8/1/12) #'Codename: Legends Next Door' (8/1/12) #'Do The I-Pod Shuffle Final 3!!' (8/4/12) #''The Pokemon Legends Series Finale!!!!Arceus vs. Kyogre!!!! ''(3/21/13) Note:Between Episode's 21 & 22,The Film Heatran's Legion of Evil & The Crimson Phoenix's Rise was aired as part of continuity to the show and the end to the dreaded Heatran arc 'Latias & Groudon's "On The Red Carpet" Aftershow:' Note:The Aftershow comes on between 5 episodes. Host(s):Latias & Groudon Voting Results:Lairon & Cascoon Where You Went Wrong:Cobalion & Terrakion Dedication Songs:Shaymin & Regigigas Epic Action Scenes:Emboar & Victini ' '''YouTube Questions:Suicune ' '''Most Valuable Cast Mate(s):Leavanny Legends Children:Samurott & Genesect(Only Aftershow 5) Peanut Gallery: Venusaur Samurott Genesect Charizard 'Season 4 Trivia:' #'Both Latios & Articuno (runner-ups from the previous seasons) were voted out over the two people they were originally up against at some point during Season's 2 or 3.' #'Rayquaza broke his record once again when he was voted out in episode 2 and then came back in episode 21 only to last for 5 episodes. (voted out again in episode 25)' #'Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Emboar, Samurott, Genesect, Venusaur & Charizard are the only cast mates to be in 1 season, which was their debut season. (season 3)' #''' Latias, Groudon & Regigigas are the only 3 original legends from season 1 to not be in season 4. Suicune & Shaymin are the only two from Season 2's new cast.' #'This is the first official season Tellyzx doesn't used rehearsed timings via powerpoint and records the whole episode with his voice rather than record every moment via movie maker.' #'This season has the highest amount of cast mates (63) in all of the seasons. Second place goes to Season 3 (54), Third place goes to Season 2 (29) and Fourth place goes to Season 1 (18.)' #'Kyogre has been down in bottom two a record 7 times giving her 1st place ot the most risk worthy contestant. Arceus places 2nd with 6 times in the bottom two.' #'This season took almost two years to finish, courtesy of two reboots, personal issues and school putting the show on several hiatuses (Three to be exact xD.)' #'The entire series has one hoenn and three sinnoh pokemon as the show's winners. Latias (Hoenn), Shaymin (Sinnoh), Infernape (Sinnoh), and Arceus (Sinnoh).' ' #'''Articuno (2), Arceus (3), Manaphy (3), Kyogre (2), Latias (2), Groudon (2), Shaymin (2), Latios (2) & Uxie (2) have placed in the merge more than once.